When All Wasn't Well
by TheOtherR.A.B
Summary: "Harry pushed open the door at the top. He had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensive on the desk where he had left it, and then an ear-splitting noise made him cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort…" (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) What if the war wasn't really over? What if it had only just begun?


**A/N: So, anyone who has read my bio has probably noticed that I said I wouldn't write any stories. I was re-reading Half-Blood Prince yesterday and I started to think about the end of Deathly Hallows, more specifically the following excerpt. And the story just came from there. So here's my first fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**I'm having trouble with the formatting. It will be fixed as soon as I can figure out how. I'm not very good with computers.**

* * *

_Harry pushed open the door at the top. He had one, brief glimpse of the stone Pensive on the desk where he had left it, and then an ear-splitting noise made him cry out, thinking of curses and returning Death Eaters and the rebirth of Voldemort…(1)_

It wasn't the rebirth of Voldemort. But they were surrounded by Death Eaters. The next few moments went by in a confusing haze. Harry wasn't thinking straightbecause surely there couldn't be death eaters there, in Dumbledore's office. They stood, almost as if in a trance until something clicked in Harry's mind.

"Run!" he yelled to Ron and Hermione. They didn't need telling twice but no sooner had they began to run did the spells begin flying at them, ricocheting off the walls and Dumbledore's desk, the paintings of past headmasters and headmistresses running for cover into frames somewhere else in the castle. In all the confusion, Harry somehow still noticed that the Death Eaters were not taking care to avoid killing curses as they had when facing them before. With Voldemort gone, there was nothing stopping them.

They sprinted down the corridors, shooting stunning spells and impediment jinxes at random behind them while desperately trying to reach the great hall, to warn everyone as everyone celebrated, still believing the war to be kept running, still being steadily pursued, just missing the curses sent at them. Though he was exhausted, though he had been on the run, barely sleeping Harry was powered by adrenaline. Then, he heard a cry from behind him. Hermione, who had been concentrating on sending a jinx at an approaching Death Eater, had lost her footing and tumbled down the stairs. She was barely moving from where she fell.

Not stopping for a second, Harry and Ron were practically leaping down the steps to reach her but the Death Eaters were closer, they would get there first. As they closed in, another Death Eater came at them out of nowhere, his wand aimed at Ron's back. Harry saw the curse form on his lips, saw the green light headed straight at Ron and yelled out a warning, knowing it was useless, he was too late. He saw the curse reach its target and yelled, yelling forever…

Suddenly, everything was gone as if it was him who was hit with the curse. It was then that Harry realized that someone was shaking him. He opened his was not on the destroyed staircase watching his best friends; one dead and the other probably close behind. He was in his dormitory, the familiar curtains above him and Ron sighing in relief.

"Are you all right?" asked Ron, still looking nervous.

"Yeah, I – " Harry tried to think. "It was just a dream"

"Must have been a nightmare, the way you were yelling. Your scar's not hurting, is it?" Ron looked frightened at the possibility and Harry didn't blame him. Nothing good ever came from pain in his scar.

"No, it's fine." Harry debated telling Ron about his dream but decided against it almost at once. Ron had just lost his brother and Harry didn't want to make things any worse for him.

"I guess this will happen a lot. We won't ever really get over it, will we?" Harry asked.

"Even if it does, we've got each other. You, me and Hermione. I mean, we've battled Death Eaters, destroyed horcruxes, ridden dragons… I think we can survive anything."

And finally, Harry stopped worrying because he knew that, despite all they had been through somehow everything would be alright. Voldemort was gone, the war was over. All was well.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist the "all was well" at the end. Deathly Hallows was my favourite book and I loved the end.**

Excerpt taken from:

Rowling, J. K. _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Raincoast Books: Vancouver, B.C. 2007. Print. April 5, 2013.


End file.
